The REAL Sailor Moon!
by MageMew
Summary: Lita Kino was Sailor Jupiter... until a mysterious princess tells her that she is the REAL Sailor Moon! Will Lita be able to defeat Sailor Poison and save the other Sailor Scouts, and Sailor Truth? Find out! (NOTE: A re-release of a fanfic that I wrote when I was ten. OOC and Sue-ness ahoy)


**AN: Hey guys, Mew here! This one deserves a little bit of explanation, so here it is.  
You see, when I was... god, 10, I think, I wrote a fanfiction called "The REAL Sailor Moon!" In this, Makoto (or as I knew her, Lita) was supposed to be Sailor Moon all along, and Usagi (Serena) was Sailor Jupiter. But the EVUL Sailor Poison (basically a projection of a girl who bullied me at school) hypnotized Luna into believing the wrong thing. So, the story is basically about Lita trying to set the timeline right. There's also Princess Honeymoon (the REAUL Queen Serenity) and Sailor Truth (my self-insert, the REAUL Mini Moon, because I do kind of look like Makoto if ya' squint your eyes a bit).  
I forgot about it for six years.  
Until I found it today.  
So, for your viewing pleasure, here is one of the first fics I ever wrote, with a little extra commentary. Note that I edited the spelling, grammar, and I added a little more detail to make it ****_truly _****shit. I'll also add my ten-year-old AN's. Oh, and I'm using their English names, because that's how I wrote it.  
I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did! And feel free to get in the DeLorean (it ****_is _****the year of Back To The Future!) to find ten-year-old me and punch her in the face.**

**I do not own any characters or associated trademarks to Sailor Moon, nor am I associated with the brand. This is a non-profit work of fiction. If you needed a disclaimer for that, though, I think you have bigger problems.**

The REAL Sailor Moon!  
Chapter 1: Lita is Sailor Moon?!

((A/N: hi everuy1! my names casey **(Okay, I'll try not to do these, but yes, Casey is my real name.)**. i realllllly lov salior moon and salior jupiter is my favorite! i thout that lita wuz more deserving of the title of salior moon than serena was, so thats why im writing this! ill post this to **(The writing's so smudged, I can't tell, but it was an old fanfic site I used to frequent. I also wrote a shitty Mario Bros. fanfic in which I ship Luigi and Wario, and they had sex in a bathtub, and Daisy found them the next day. No, I am ****_not _****making that up.) **but im writing this in a notebook! enjoy!)

Lita looked at the test she got back. Yes, she made a 98, like she usually does on her math tests. She heard Serena start crying again, probably because she got a 40 or something low like that. Amy was bragging about getting a perfect grade, and Raye was fighting with Serena because Raye also got a bad score, and thought Serena should suck it up. Mina was asleep, because it was her day to sleep. Serena's day to sleep was tomorrow.

You see, they may not look like it, but these girls are the Sailor Scouts! They protect the universe with their powers, and they can transform, too! But Serena's their leader, Sailor Moon. Lita never thought that was wrong; after all, Luna had found Serena first! Lita was Sailor Jupiter, and she was fine with that. Raye always thought she should be Sailor Moon, not Sailor Mars, but Lita thought she was too much of a hot-head. Of course, she would never say that; she was too kind!

When school let out, Lita decided to go home, because she wanted to get started on dinner early. She was making her favorite dinner, angel hair pasta and blue grass chicken **(This was and still is my favorite thing my dad cooks)**. She started boiling the water when a white flash went off behind her. She turned around and gasped.

The woman was elegant, with her brown hair tied up in a ponytail and green eyes. She was tall and strong, but still graceful. She was wearing a silver dress with roses on it, not unlike the one Queen Serenity wore when Lita was graced with her presence, minus the roses. Her ears had rose earrings.

In fact, she looked just like Lita!

"Who are you?" Lita asked, getting her Jupiter Transformation Pen out.

"I am Princess Honeymoon," she replied, curtsying to Lita. "I am the ruler of the moon."

"That's Queen Serenity!" Lita yelled, clutching the Pen tightly, ready to transform into Sailor Jupiter. "You're trying to trick me! You're working for Queen Beryl!"

"No, who is Queen Beryl?" Princess Honeymoon asked, tilting her head in confusion. She blinked her orbs in confusion.

"You should know!" Lita said, and finally, not wanting to waste any more time, raised her Pen up.

_"JUPITER STAR POWER!"_

Suddenly, a burst of lightning transformed her into the strong yet beautiful warrior Sailor Jupiter! She struck the awesome pose. Princess Honeymoon's eyes widened in fear, and she shook her head.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening!" Princess Honeymoon said, panic in her voice. Sailor Jupiter ran foward, but Princess Honeymoon froze her with hearts!

"Wait, only Sailor Moon has that power!" Sailor Jupiter yelled in confusion.

"That's exactly the problem... you, Lita Kino, _are _Sailor Moon."

((A/N: oooo clifhanger! i wonder if lita is up to the task of being the REAL salior moon! nxt chtater will be up soon! Follow and review!)

**So, that was the first chapter. What did you guys think of it? Tell me, and if you want, criticize the ten-year-old me! Thanks for reading, see you in chapter 2 of this shit!**


End file.
